eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Brew Day/Walk Through
:This walk through was originally added in 2013, and has been tested and updated for 2016. :This walk through covers most, but not all of the quests. For event details in full, see Brew Day. How to Use the Walk Through *This walk through is designed to complete most of the quests in an efficient manner. You are not required to complete them in this order. *If you follow the guide in order (down the page) you should be able to cover many steps for several quests in each zone. For this reason, the steps are listed by the zones you should be in as you progress. :*To make it easy to jump to a section if you had to stop and start again, zones you go to more than once have a number in the section title. For example, Bar of Brell 2 indicates it's your second time entering the Bar of Brell for a round of steps. *New players may want to see the Notes section (end of the page) for various tips and tricks, like how to sober up if the drunk effects are problematic. Bar of Brell 1 Zone into the Bar of Brell and accept all quests and complete the steps in this section: #Gilin Rockbreath gives Ale Goggles #Rasel Alechaser gives Brell's Everlasting Brew #Valla Brewhammer gives Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew - you can only get this quest once per character, so it will not be available every year. #Snoogle Blitzed gives Snoogle's Presentation #Tellar Blackswell gives Black Swill for Blackswell #Oldar Foambeard gives Thurgadin Ice Brew #* Buy Dwarven Ale from the bartender, Mraugl Stonecrusher. #* Return to Oldar and drink with him. #* After you drink with him, click him again and he will ask you to go to the New Halas housing area called Ravens Roost, but wait for now. To save time, you will do this later; skip to and go to Thundering Steppes (next section below) after completing this section. #Purchase Brell's Own Brew from Mraugl Stonecrusher for to start/complete the first step of the achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl. #Exit the Bar of Brell and travel to a dock. Use the Globe to travel to the Thundering Steppes. *Evil-aligned characters will have the option to chose to exit to Timorous Deep, which is on a dock. (Both alignments can use this location to as the fastest entrance point.) :*Good-aligned characters will have the option to chose to exit to Greater Faydark, which is the location that is closest to the docks. Thundering Steppes #Equip from your inventory. Talk to Gurag Bloodwart . #Remove Gilin’s Ale Goggles and talk to Gurag again for the update. (Ale Goggles) #Purchase Thunderweisen from Merchant Stoker on the dock at for for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl. #Harvest Pure Water from the ocean at the TS docks. (Brell%27s Everlasting Brew) #Hail the Griffin Tamer and go to Thundermist Village. #Tip Betsy the cow then run to the hut across from the barn and steal Prew’s Hops . (Brell%27s Everlasting Brew) #Find Snoogle's Special Flask in your inventory and right-click to examine it and get drunk. Click on the floating pig at . (Snoogle's Presentation) #Go to the TS Docks and take the Globe to the Timorous Deep. Timorous Deep #Equip Gilin’s Ale Goggles and talk to Smurg Fleshreaper on top of hill . Remove Gilin’s Ale Goggles and talk to her again for the update. (Ale Goggles) #Equip Gilin’s Ale Goggles and talk to Tarcha Niba’dn on the Timorous Deep docks . Remove Gilin’s Ale goggles and talk to her again for the update. (Ale Goggles) #Enter the city and purchase Gorowyn Pepper Swill from the bartender . If you don’t fly, take the ramp up and then go left across three platforms to the bartender. (Black Swill for Blackswell) #Purchase Timorous Deep Punch from Quarixt Iinkr'al for for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl #Return to the docks and Use the Globe to travel to the Commonlands. The Commonlands #Harvest pure water (if you don't find it in the ocean after diving off the docks, harvest it from one of the streams or lakes). (Brell%27s Everlasting Brew) #At the Crossroads, purchase Moonshine from Merchant Edwond for for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl. #Travel to Pride Lake. Take a sip from Snoogle's Special Flask and click the pink elephant at (Snoogle's Presentation) #Return to the docks and Use the Globe to travel to Nektulos Forest. Nektulos Forest #Harvest pure water (again, if you don’t find it in the ocean, harvest it from one of the streams or lakes). (Brell%27s Everlasting Brew) #Return to the docks and Use the Globe to travel to Antonica. Antonica 1 #Harvest pure water from the ocean. (Brell%27s Everlasting Brew) #Speak to the Avatar of Below in the scarecrow fields around the area of to get the quest Beers for Brell!. #Head to Windstalker Village, equip Gilin’s Ale Goggles and talk to Dala Plateheart . Remove Gilin’s Ale Goggles and talk to her again for the update. (Ale Goggles). #*Due to a bug, sometimes Dala can not be seen. Try /target Dala then /hail, or else log out and back in to see her. #Purchase Sweet Wheat Ale from Lanice for for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl. If you lack a flying mount you can take the griffon tower at to the Steppes Station for the next step. #Swim underwater to enter Blackburrow then pour some Blackburrow Stout from the barrel . #Return to the dock and take the Globe to Timorous Deep. Enter Bar of Brell located under the ramp . :Alternatively (if you don't have a mount), you can go to Blackburrow right after getting the Beers for Brell! quest, then Windstalker Village and then do the following: *Head up the hill and take the spires to the Enchanted Lands, then the Globe to Timorous Deep. Enter Bar of Brell located under the ramp . Bar of Brell 2 #Talk to Gilin Rockbreath for your reward, and your Improved Ale Goggles. #Talk to Gergy Gigglegibber. (Beers for Brell!) #Buy some Ale (Not Dwarven) for Gergy and give it to him. (Beers for Brell!) #Talk to Tellar Blackswell for an update, and examine the book he gives you. (Black Swill for Blackswell) #Go upstairs and enter the Private Lounge. Jimmy Runner will NOT talk to you until you first talk to the bartender and ask his advice, then ask about the alcohol he has. #*This part is random: start with coffee, and then give ale or spirits, or any combination until Jimmy glows green. #*You must talk to him while he is green, if the green fades or he passes out, wait and he will reset so you can try again. (Brell%27s Everlasting Brew) #Exit and go to the main room of the Bar of Brell and talk to Rasel Alechaser. He will give you the Prayer to Brell. #*From your inventory, examine and read the Prayer to Brell. This will zone you into the Sanctorium. #*There are 6 steins on the table, from left to right, select the next to the last stein (the "wooden" brown one). Drinking the stein zones you back to the Bar of Brell. #*Talk to Rasel Alechaser again to collect your reward. (Brell%27s Everlasting Brew) #Leave the Bar of Brell and go to the Frostfang Sea. Frostfang Sea #Equip your Improved Ale Goggles so you can see the Bountiful Brewday garden shrubs. The shrubs have a green particle effect and are found near (most) Bar of Brell locations. #Harvest 1 each of 5 items: Brell Barley, Emerald Clovers, Golden Grapes, Noble Hops and Wild Yeast. If you have more gold and plat than time, these can also be purchased from a broker, but the quest consumes them when you turn it in. (Valla Brewhammer%27s Special Brew) #Head to Ravens' Roost; try to pour some brew. Talk to and fight her. Once you kill her, pour some brew. (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Leave Raven’s Roost and zone back into the Bar of Brell from the Frostfang Sea. Bar of Brell 3 #Speak to Valla Brewhammer to get your Carpet of Clover. (Valla Brewhammer%27s Special Brew) #*NOTE: If you did this last year you can’t do it again, it’s a non-repeatable quest. #Go back to Oldar Foambeard and drink with him again. He will zone you to a random location. #Return to the Bar of Brell and speak to Oldar Foambeard again; ask him what happened to his clothes. (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Go to the Timorous Deep Docks and take the bell to The Feerrott. The Feerrott #Get the lizard toy at the entrance to the cave. (Snoogle%27s Presentation) (You must still be drunk to see it, if you are sober examine Snoogle’s Special Flask again.) #Use the Globe to travelto The Enchanted Lands. The Enchanted Lands 1 #Harvest the Talking Cabbage from under the tree (Snoogle%27s Presentation) #Purchase Jim's Hardjum Cider from Jimminy Jimjum for 2g, 64s for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl #Find the minotaur Charvis Drunkhoof near Runnyeye . Tip him over and steal his bucket. (Beers for Brell!) #Take the horse back to the docks, and then take the bell to the Moors of Ykesha. Moors of Ykesha #Go to the right and up the ramps to the platform above the orange tents. #Pick up the brown sack with Oldar’s armor in it. Two clockworks will spawn. (You don’t have to kill the clockworks). (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Go back to the world Globe (NOT the spires) and take the bell to the The Sinking Sands, then fly to Maj%27Dul. The Sinking Sands #In Maj%27Dul, speak to Amorous Ali just inside the gate to the left. (Beers for Brell!) #Then speak to Amavi Kar and tell her the drink is from Ali. #Go back to Amorous Ali and let him know she enjoyed the drink. (Beers for Brell!) #Use the magic carpet to go back to the The Sinking Sands docks and head North down the beach and take the lift to The Stilled Sea. Pick up Oldar’s Shield Two mad monkeys will spawn. (you don’t have to kill the monkeys). (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Use the Globe to travel to the Butcherblock Mountains. Butcherblock Mountains #Talk to Glug Irontoe at the docks . (Beers for Brell!) #Purchase Drunkdrinker's Distilled Spirits from Bellenda Drunkdrinker for for the achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl #Take the griffin to and talk to Steinsister Daglara to decipher the book (Black Swill for Blackswell) #Talk to Steinsister Daglara again for the quest Deep Within Hammerhall. #Take the griffin to Greater Faydark and jump off at Kaladim. Find and talk to Tumpy Irontoe. (Beers for Brell!) #Continue down the road to a pile of rubble . Enter the . ##You must kill all the mobs before you will hear “the sound of massive doors opening.” This spawns the Brewmaster Thifgar. ##Kill the Brewmaster then collect the . (Deep Within Hammerhall). #Exit the cave and return to Steinsister Daglara for your update. #Take the griffin back to the docks. #Drink your Liquid Courage (from your inventory) and streak across the docks. (Beers for Brell!) # will appear at the docks. Talk to him for your update. #Take the bell to Antonica. Antonica 2 #Head to Qeynos Castaway's Isle and grab Oldar’s pants . will spawn, but you do not have to kill him. (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Return to the Scarecrow Fields again and speak to the Avatar of Below. (Beers for Brell!) #Zone back into Bar of Brell from the North Qeynos Gate area. Bar of Brell 4 #Go see Oldar Foambeard and give him back his clothes and shield. (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Speak to Snoogle Blitzed. (Snoogle%27s Presentation) #Talk to Tellar Blackswell again to receive the quest Rummage for Answers. #Examine the pristine note Tellar gave you, in your inventory. #Leave the bar and Use the Globe to travel to The Enchanted Lands. The Enchanted Lands 3 #At the docks, go to the bar and speak to Ayndrew Celladar (Rummage for Answers). ##Click on "a Halfling pony" to go to the Runnyeye Hoard Pits . ##Enter the Pits and head straight South to the first room and destroy “a wooden spearbucket” , then in the southeast corner of the same room, destroy “a goblin totem” . ##Exit West to the next room and destroy two goblin totems , . ##Exit West again to the next room. Right click to move the barrel . ##Exit East and place the barrel in front of the door . The barrel will explode and the door will open. ##Follow the passage to the next room and kill Ntemk Darktongue. ##Collect the three stones (green sparkly effect) on the floor. One may be up on the pile of trash. ##Exit East and follow the passage to the previous room, exit East from this room, then Exit North and down the passage to the exit. #Return to the docks by clicking on “a halfling pony.” #Enter the bar and talk to Ayndrew Celladar for your reward. Isle of Mara #Purchase Warm Sake Bomber from Darwan Grogswyllr for 1g, 68s for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl Notes Bar Of Brell Tips/Tricks *No matter where you enter the Bar of Brell, the exits offered will vary based on your character's alignment (evil/good). *The ideal Bar of Brell entrance/exit locations will vary by your character's alignment and the steps you are on and can depend on the mounts they have available. :*For example, the New Halas location for the Bar of Brell is further from the docks, but having a flying mount greatly reduces the time it takes to get to/from the docks. *No matter what alignment your character is, they can enter on the docks of Timorous Deep, which is often very fast. Collections *Most locations involved in the The Great Brewday Pub Crawl will also have purple shinies for the Brews Across Norrath collection. *You need to finish the Brews Across Norrath collection in order to start the More Brews is Good Brews collection found in other zones not within this walk through. Sobering Up There are several ways to get rid of the drunk effects you may have at the end of this quest (or any quest, for that matter): *If you are actively working on The Great Brewday Pub Crawl you'll have a temporary ability that allows you to sober up, so use it! This ability vanishes after a use, so clear at least one spot on your hotbar so it can be accessed easily. *Die on purpose, via a duel, jump off a cliff, drown, etc. When you revive you will no longer be drunk. *If you have already done other Brew Day quests, visit Balin Copperfoot and buy Wake-up Juice (single use item) or a Pot of Wake-up Juice; the Pot of Wake-up Juice (sold for 5 Beer Tokens creates 10 Wake-up juices when examined so it may be more economical if you get drunk a lot. You may need to zone out of the bar for the Wake-up Juice to take effect after this quest. *Wait. The effects will fade eventually, so it might be a good time to put on a new pot of real-world coffee. *NOTE: The provisioner made drink, Hair of the Dog, will NOT sober you up. It just makes you pass out. Category:User Guides